Vegeta and Bulma: The Start of their Relationship!
by Grrawr128
Summary: Ok my story is about Vegeta and Bulma getting together. I don't start out with the boring wait that takes a million chapters to get through, but instead I start out with a couple twist. I hope you choose to read it and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: DAISIES

I do not own any of the Dragonballs Z characters or the events so don't sue me.

Hey, this is my first V/B fanfic so tell me what you think! I have read many great ones and wanted to in cooperate their ideas into one so I give much credit to the following: Cappuccino Penguin, Caprice 6, and elenahedgehog. Enjoy!

**Chapter One: Daisies**

"Bulma? Where are you? Stop playing games with me, we need to talk." Yamcha was getting irritated. 'If only she knew!' He was desperate to tell her. "Besides what are you gonna say to make me hate you anyway? Its not like your just gonna leave me, right?" Bulma started to question the seriousness in Yamcha's voice. 'Why haven't you answered me yet!'' Bulma was getting frantic. Yamcha sighed. "Come now, sit. Please?" He quickly added the please knowing she would be mad if he didn't.

"Yamcha?" Bulma was scared now. She could feel her stomach twisting into knots as she stared deeply into his eyes, only for him to look away. Her jaw dropped as he turned back to her with determination in his eyes. "Bulma, there's something you need to know." He looked down to make eye contact. "I'm sorry but we can't be together anymore, I've found someone else. He bought me daisies and told me we were meant to be together. And I believe him!" Yamcha was crying now.

Bulma could only look up at him with a stunned faced. Vegeta was listening to the whole thing laughing, as he stood on the balcony looking down. Vegeta was beating down on the concrete railing hard, making tiny cracks all the way through. 'Daisies? And a love speech? All that and he decides to leave this woman. And to another man!' Vegeta was now in the floor, holding his side as he laughed at the pathetic excuse to break up with the woman. 'So sad, the poor woman is gonna have a hard time now!' He laughed for a while more and gained more focused as he heard Bulma punching Yamchas chest.  
>"Your GAY? And you just now tell me? Instead of wasting our time together pretending to be in love, we could have went shopping together! I should have known! With you always having to fix your hair, it should have been an obvious sign! You jackass! What made you think you couldn't tell me!" Bulma was in tears now. "I loved you, and you run off with some MAN! Bulma screamed inches from his face. Yamchas eyes were big as he tried to back away but Bulma got closer. "Why? Why me? What did I do? KAMI? WHY?" Bulma collapsed to her knees, now instead of beating Yamcha, she was beating the ground, causing her hands to bleed. She kept punching and punching till she heard a terrifying crack.<p>

Her eyes flew open and she screamed so loud that Master Roshi probably heard it. "Shit, shit, shit!" Bulma screamed 'What the fuck?' Vegetas ran out of his bathroom when he heard Bulma scream. He jump over his bed and out the window to Bulma, and saw Yamcha standing over her. 'He did that to her!' Vegeta thought immediately rushing over to Yamcha.

Vegeta grabbed him by his neck and slammed him against the side of the house. "You disgusting weasel! How dare you violently strike a woman! Are you stupid? Are you true man? Or some desperate pussy bandit!" Vegeta punched Yamcha square in the face and toss him on the ground. He then stomped his foot down on Yamcha chest, pressing harder and harder. 'No! Vegeta! What are you doing?' Bulma raced over to Vegeta and grabbed his ankle. "Vegeta stop! Stop this instant!" Bulma screech. Vegeta looked at Bulma and then back at Yamcha, giving him one last kick that sent him flying.

Bulma watched as Yamcha landed with a painful thud about 20 yards away. Vegeta stood with his arms cross, and simply glanced in Yamchas direction. "Vegeta? What was all that about?" Bulma demanded angrily. "Did he not just hurt you? Did he not cause you to break your hand?" Vegeta said with a vengeful tone. "No he didn't hurt! I hurt myself. He just broke up with me you asshole!" She screamed even louder. "Oops, good riddance. He was getting on my nerves anyway. How dare he think he can become as great as me, this Prince of All Sayians." Vegeta grunted and angrily walked away.

'That arrogant bastard! I can't believe he did that to Yamcha! YAMCHA!' She had completely forgotten about him. Bulma ran over to where Yamchas crumpled body was. "Are you ok?" She yelled coming to a stop in front of him. "Does it look like I'm fucking ok? I have a couple broken ribs and maybe something else is broke to! Damn! Are you really that dumb?"

Vegeta was still watching from a ways back, laughing at what the man has said. 'Foolish boy, what makes him think she won't snap back.' Vegeta chuckled but stay quiet. Bulma starred at him in rage and slapped him...With her broken hand... They both screamed out in pain and glared at one another. "You fucking slapped me! You bitch! Yamcha lifted his hand back, and Bulma shrank back preparing for the hit. Yamcha screamed out in shock and pain as he saw Vegetas hand grabbed his. He looked up at him and shrieked in pain as Vegeta crushed the hand under his. Bulma, still in a defensive pose, look up at Vegeta silently saying thanks that he came in time. He let go of Yamcha and quickly turned to Bulma. "How bad are you hurt? He said with a concerned voice. He was being weak, he scowled. "Woman answer me!" He looked up with fierce eyes. Bulma was still in shock from the whole Yamcha ordeal.

Bulma tried to get up but quickly fell back down as a result of putting pressure on her broken hand. Vegeta sighed and grabbed her wrist being careful not to hurt her any further. He helped her get up and they walked to his bathroom. Vegeta grabbed his first-aid kit that was frequently used to stitch himself up every time he got blasted by a bot. "Sit down over there." Vegeta demanded pointing a the side of the bathtub. Bulma quickly walked over and sat still shocked that he was helping her.

'Is he really helping me? No way is this whack! First a jerk now a nurse? What the hell?' She didn't hear Vegetas question which got him a little peeved. "Woman, are you going to ignore me again? I will not be treat that way!" He yelled angrily, and saw the spaced out girl flinch at his hot breath traveling across her face. The closeness of the prince had freaked her out and she fell back into the tub. Vegeta noticed tears gathering on the brim of her eyelids. "No do not start your meaningless crying." He was furious. She noticed the anger and got just as angry. "It's not meaningless if you're causing them now are they! She furrowed her eyebrows and got only a couple of inches away from his face. He grunted and grabbed her hand and watched as Bulma winced in pain. "Easy! Damn!" She shrieked, biting her lip.

He studied her hands with critical eyes. He then flipped her hands over to see the cuts on the sides."You're going to need stitches. And your left hand is broke in two places." He said with absolute calmness. He reached for the suture to begin sewing her up. "What are you doing?" Bulma asked constricted in fear. 'Vegeta? With a sharp object? No way! He's gonna kill me!' Bulma started to retreat her hand, Vegeta growled at her causing her to stop moving. "Dammit hold still! I'm not going to kill you! If I wanted to don't you think I would've done it already?" He smirked at the thought, and continued to stare Bulma down. 'Did he read my mind or something?' Bulma was dumbfounded.

He then started on the largest of three cuts between the both of her hands. After he was finish he took of his white gloves and threw them down to begin wrapping a cast around he hurt hand. He grabbed the wet cloth and began to wet the cast so it would become hard. "You only need this on here for a few days." He said while getting up to wash his hands. "But breaks take weeks, even months to heal!" She was confused. Vegeta walked over to her and hovered his hand over hers. "Watch this." He said with a smirk as a hot, pulsating, red beam went through her hand. She listened as she heard a distinct crack and her hand didn't hurt anymore. Vegeta bent down to get his gloves to be met by Bulma, who had already grabbed them. She handed them to her with a cute smile. "Thank you Vegeta." She said shyly. He merely grunted and left his room.

'Vegeta what are you think! Your only goal is to be a Super Saiyan! Do not let some flimsy earthling distract you!' Vegeta felt something deep down. But had no idea what it was and tried to push it back down. but he couldn't, and was realizing what the feeling was…

I hope you enjoyed this! Ill have chapter 2 soon so be ready! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: MEDIA

I do not own any of the dragonballs z characters or the events so don't sue me.

Hey, this is my first V/B fanfic so tell me what you think! I have read many great ones and wanted to incooperate their ideas into one so I give much credit to the following: Cappuccino Penguin, Caprice 6, and elenahedgehog. Enjoy! (Special credit to Caprice 6 today!)

Chapter Two: Media…

Bulma was tired, after slaving herself over the stove for the past three hours making the 'Prince of All Freaking Saiyans' a decent dinner, she decided to take a bath. She could hear her parents still talking to the media about the capsules being built, when she quietly slipped in the bathroom which she shared with Vegeta. 'Some bubbles, some bath salt, and one Bulma and my bath is complete.' She thought happily to herself. She hasn't been able to keep Vegeta out of her mind. She thought about him constantly, 'Wheres Vegeta?, I wonder what he's doing..., will be ok by himself in the GR?' It was haunting. 'I wonder if Vegeta will ever come out of the GR... He has to sometime right?' She was getting worried. 'Whoa! Why am I thinking about him again! Ahhh! But he is so cute! From the head, down! Those lips are always calling to me! And his chiseled abs.'

Bulma caught herself drooling. She sunk deeper in the the large tub. Almost covering her ears. Then she heard the wiring on the GR shutting down and the capsule open. 'Finally I thought he would never come out!' She thought with relief. 'Now I don't have to worry about him getting hurt...' She sighed but then turned her body to the door in shock and Vegeta walked in. He didn't sense her, but felt the humidity from the hot bath water in the air. He dropped his change of clothes on the counter and went to look at his wounds. He was scratched up and bleeding. He cleaned his cuts and winced when he moved his sore muscles. Bulma was hiding, not even five feet away, behind a curtain. She tried to control he breathing but it was difficult knowing he had enhanced hearing. He started to take his clothes off and proceed to look and the cuts.

Bulma gasped at the beauty of his body, she couldn't look away but noticed her mistake when he froze and slowly turned to look her way. 'Please don't see me, please don't see me, oh PLEASE DON'T SEE ME! She had her fingers crossed. He stared for a few moments and sighed, but rolled his eyes. She silently let out a sigh of relief. He turned back and took another glance at himself in the mirror before turning on the shower. He stepped in and Bulma snuck out. She got far enough that she could stand up and not be seen. Bulma walked another ten feet in the larger bathroom before coming to the door. She grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around herself. She reached for the doorknob to be stopped by the sound of her parents voicies coming from down the hall. 'Bulma what have you gotten yourself into! Bulma ran over to the sink and look at herself. 'Bulma Briefs! Are you crazy! Do I need to wait until Vegeta gets out, or leave now and face the media and my parents...' Bulma was stuck. Both were pretty bad things but she had to do something. Bulma heard the shower turn off and began to panick. 'SHIT,SHIT,SHIT AND FUCK! What do I do!' Vegeta stepped out and tried to grab his towel, which wasn't there anymore. 'Huh? Where has that drying cloth went?' Vegeta thought still wondering. He stood there for a few minutes while drip drying, letting a few cuss words slip.

Bulma heard him, and freaked out even more. Vegeta gracefully walked out of the shower area and was walking towards Bulma. "Ahh so your the one who was spying on me." Vegeta said with a smirk. "I wasn't spying, I was here first!" She said with a hurumph. "Then why didn't you say something you evasive woman!" He said with no intentions of backing down. "You stupid ape! What makes you think that I would say 'oh don't come in I'm naked in the tub' to a guy like you! You would've probably carried me out!" Bulma whispered in frustration. "Why are you whispering?" Vegeta asked with complete curiosity. "The media is outside the door and if they see me and then see you, they are gonna be suspicious!" She said frantically. Vegeta stared at he like she was crazy. He started to walk towards the doorknob but she protectivly jump in front of him, surprising him. "Woman what the fuck are you doing?" He asked immediately. And grabbed the doorknob. "Did you not hear me Vegeta? I will not let you go till they are gone!" Bulma had an icy tone that would have made Frieza himself shake. Vegeta stood his ground, not letting go of the doorknob.

"Move. Now Woman, I'm not in the mood for you childish games." He started to turn the dorrknob but Bulma let go of her towel and grabbed his wrist, she tried to use her other hand to hold up her towel but in stead it fell to the floor leaving a naked Bulma. Vegeta gasped at her, seeing her curves, her long long, and noticing how beautiful her eyes were. He slowly made his way closer to her. He had always been attracted to her but not like this, never like he was now. She looked at him, getting closer, she could see the hunger in his eyes. She noticed no voices in the halls and went to open the door, only to have it shut by Vegeta. "I don't thinks its safe yet..." He said closing the gap between them and lightly kissing her. Bulma, shocked by the kiss, welcomed it. She began to push against him, making the kiss last longer. "No...its definitely not safe..." She said with a giggle as Vegeta picked her up and carried her back to the shower.  
>The next day...<p>

Vegeta woke up next to Bulma on the bathroom. 'What the hell? We could've at least made it to the bedroom.' Vegeta sighed and looked over to Bulma, who was resting her head in his shoulders. Vegeta slowly tried to get up without waking the girl, but wasn't successful. Bulma stirred awake drowsily looking up to Vegeta. "Hey, where are you going?" Bulma asked while getting up herself. "I'm going to my room for a change of clothes, why?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously  
>"No reason, just wondering." She happily chirped. Bulma and Vegeta walked out of the bathroom, each going to their own room. Bulma sprinted to her room and shut the door quickly. 'Ahhhhh I made love to Vegeta! Vegeta the Prince of All Saiyans!' Bulma was jumping up and down, until she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She sung cheerfully.<br>"Who do you think it is Woman?" Vegeta asked annoyed at her question. "Oh. We'll come on in." She said trying to calm herself. Vegeta opened the door to see that Bulma had still not put any clothes on. "Are you going to run around naked all day? Or are you gonna be decent and find something to wear." He said with assertiveness. "Well I was, then you walked in thank you!" She could feel her temper rising. Vegeta ignored her last retort and grunted.  
>"When your finally dress, come make me lunch, I'm starving. Our little ruandevu last night took a lot of energy, and since I have been training for 4 days straight." He simply added and strolled off downstairs to the dining room table. 'Hmmm maybe I'll just go down in my housecoat, just in case...' She giggled at her dirty thought and threw on some dark blue jeans and a russet purple top. 'This will catch his attention...' Bulma walked down the hallway leading to the table to find Vegeta snooping in the fridge.<br>"WOMAN! Where is all the food!" He asked angrily. "Vegeta you're a dumbass sometimes! I have to cook it first!" She wasn't expecting lovey dovey kissing scenes or a 1930's dance recital after last night, but she was expecting this. "Oh, well hurry I don't have the time to waste waiting!" Vegeta moved away from the fridge to give Bulma some room to cook. He decided to go and watch TV but couldn't find anything interesting on so he came back go watch the woman. She would look over at Vegeta every now and then as he watched her intently. "DING DONG!" The doorbell had rung and both Vegeta and Bulma looked at the door. 'Who could that be?' Bulma thought carelessly. Vegeta could smell him. 'Ahh so he decided to come back after all...'

Sorry about the cliffhanger! Thought it would bring excitement to the story overall. I will most likely update on Thursday if nothing gets in my way. I hope you enjoyed it so far! And thanks to Evann-luvs-Bulma-and-Trunks for being my first review and thanks to ShizenTheHedgehog for being my first favoritee. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3: UNWELCOMED VISITOR

I do not own any of the dragonballs z characters or the events so don't sue me.  
>Hey, this is my first VB fanfic so tell me what you think! I have read many great ones and wanted to in cooperate their ideas into one so I give much credit to the following: Cappuccino Penguin, Caprice 6, and elenahedgehog.

Chapter Three: UNWELCOMED VISITOR

There he was, standing in the doorway, drunk and crying. "Oh Bulma, help me, I need help!" He screamed out. Vegeta stood up from his chair and walked over to the door. "You disgusting peasant, what makes you think you can just show up here without an invitation?" Vegeta said coolly staring into Yamchas black hazy eyes. "I live here too you abnormally short man!" Yamcha slurred, trying to keep his balance.

"At least I don't take it up the ass." Vegeta added getting a killer glare from Yamcha. "Yamcha, where is you man? Why isn't he buying you flowers? Did something happen?" Bulma said sarcastically. Vegeta decided to go back to the table and continue to wait until this charade was over. "Can I come in?" Yamcha asked pouting out his big lip and putting his hands together as if he was praying. "Sure come with me upstairs to my room and we will talk."

Bulma pointed the way to her but held on the him as he managed to hit everything going up the stairs. Vegeta didn't like the idea of Bulma being in her room with another, gay or not. 'That is my woman, what does she think she's doing.' Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows and decided to go upstairs to see what was being said. Vegeta now standing outside Bulmas door was unaware of the situation inside. "Yamcha what happened?" Bulma asked trying to comfort him. "That guy I told you about only wanted me to get closer to you!" Yamcha scream out between sobs. Yamcha crossed his arms and pouted.

"Damn it Yamcha. I hate to say it but I told you so! I knew this was a stupid phase! Too bad you ruined our relationship, it could have been healed." Bulma was trying to lay it to him easily. Bulma did not love Yamcha anymore, she loved another, he was too late. Bulma just didn't get the same feeling she used to get around Yamcha. He was her first love, she thought. They were together for so long it seemed like they couldn't be separated. But Bulma put her foot down, this last guy was it, no more cheating from him.

"You need to leave Yamcha." Bulma said delicately. "No I'm not leaving, we need each other, I need you! Please take me back! I want you, right now." Yamcha began to undress, coming towards Bulma. "Whoa, Yamcha stop this, at once!" She yelled at him while trying to back away. Vegeta had walked to his room and was coming back to hear Bulma scream. "YAMCHA! STOP NOW!" Bulma screamed in anger, but Yamcha still drunkenly chased after her. "Come here baby, I'm gonna make you feel better!" He laughed between a couple hiccups.

Vegeta hearing Yamchas words was pissed. Vegeta kicked down the door making it fly off the hinges. He saw a naked Yamcha pinning down a blue-haired ball of fury who wasn't strong enough to defend herself. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? I thought I had gonna rid of you!" Vegeta watched as Yamcha jumped away from Bulma in terror. "Ve..V..Vegeta what are you doing up here!" Yamchas eyes grew big as the full moon. "Its not of your business, now tell me why are you naked and why are you trying to seduce MY woman?"

He asked stepping closer to the frightened man. Bulma looked up in surprise. 'Im his woman?' She thought happily. "Wait, your woman?" Yamcha looked at both of them shocked. "YOU'RE WOMAN!" Yamcha screamed out. "Yes my woman, she belongs to me and no other, including you!" Vegeta pick Yamcha up by his hair. "And no one is going to take her away from me. Got it?"

Yamcha was screaming and kicking his legs in the air as Vegeta literally through him out the window. Vegeta walked over to Bulma and helped her up. He examined her to make sure she wasn't hurt. "Thank you Vegeta." She looked up at him with her azure eyes. Vegeta did not answer back but continued to look over her body for any signs that he had hurt her. (So he could have a reason to rip Yamchas head off.) He saw nothing a sighed. He glanced over at Bulmas messy bed, and decided that was where he would sleep tonight.

Vegeta walked back downstairs to see how the food was doing. Bulma went running after him, and collided with him at the end of the hall. "Oww!" Bulma yelled out grabbing her forehead. Vegeta chuckled and went to the table. Bulma went to the fridge and grabbed some leftovers, which were very rare to have in this household. She threw the pasta in the microwave and waited, staring at Vegeta. Vegeta was somewhere else. He just wasn't focused, and then it hit him. He remember being on Friezas ship, and having to endure many tormenting years as a boy.

"Vegeta are you alright?" Bulma asked noticing his paleness and the ever so often flinching. Vegeta jumped at the sound of her voice and found himself next her. He took her hand a pressed it to his face. Bulma stood there watching him as he took her hand. "Vegeta? What are you doing?" She asked stunned at his movements. The sudden ding of the microwave brought Vegeta back to the present. He slowly made eye contact with Bulma with a scared look on his face. 'He saw something, he saw something...' Bulma knew immediately something was wrong. She tugged at his hand to make him sit down at the table. He followed still stunned. "Vegeta? Vegeta can you hear me?" She asked with concern. "I can hear you I'm not deaf woman!" He said slowly, looking into her eyes. Yamcha was looking from the window trying to sob quietly as he saw Bulma and Vegeta together at the table. 'Tha..thats...where...me...an...Bulma...would...SITTTT!' His sobs got louder but no one heard him.

'What do I like better, her eyes, her ass, or her lips.' He pondered on with the thought and made up his mind. 'Eyes, definitely those eyes.' "What just happened?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "You better tell me Vegeta!" She demanded. "Woman do not treat me like a fool! If I want to tell you I will, now prepare my food!" He said pissed off at his tendency to let her get away with many things. But not now, he was to confused. "Ugghhhhh! You need to be tought manners!" She said after giving him a death stare that he didn't even acknowledge.

She brought his food to him plate by plate and even gave him a poptart to try and make him feel better. Poptarts we sacred to Bulma, so it meant a lot for her to give one away. He just sat there and watched his food, making no attempt to eat it. Bulma was worried now, he wasn't touching his food! 'Omg what is wrong I'm so worried about him! Wait, I'm worried about HIM! He insults me everyday, and I let him get away with it. What is this? Another soap opera? Ughh!' She was pacing around the kitchen trying to figure out a way to get him to eat.

'Well if I have to force feed him then I will!' She thought deservingly and turned to walk over to Vegeta. "Are you gonna eat? She asked being a little offended. Vegeta snapped his head up at her. His dark obsidian eyes bore into hers. "Yes, I will but I am a bit distracted at the moment so leave me at once!" He bellowed, he voice moving throughout the house. "Fine Prince of All Jackasses!" She screamed and threw a cup at him. He dodged it, gracefully leaning back to let the cup fly by his face. "If you value your life you would never throw anything at me again." He looked at her coldly. She felt as if he was looking her soul. And that he was trying to escape from his own.

Vegeta had finally decided to eat and noticed it was past midnight. He quickly ate his food and left the plates, knowing the woman's mother would get them for him. He decided not to go to the woman's bed, he wouldn't even go to his own. He wanted to sleep outside, in one of the lawn chairs, so he could have fresh air while he slept. He didn't want to dream about the woman again she had occupied his mind for too long. But it didn't work. Her smell still lingered on his hands and clothes. it would be a long night and he knew it.

He was startled when he felt a pair of hands holding him close. He slowly turned his head to see the woman snuggled up to him. He lifted an eyebrow and gazed at her curiously. It seemed as if she had been there for quite some time. Instead of waking her up and demanding her to leave, he let her stay. He wasn't angry anymore, he was happy, he cared enough to come and keep him company on a cold moonless night. He felt like a prince.

Bulma woke seeing her prince still wrapped around her arms. She had brought out a blanket to cover themselves up but wound up with the whole thing, like she was purposely wrapped in it. She notice Vegeta starting to wake up but the continuous sound of pop and groans as he stretched. Vegeta glanced over his shoulder to see the woman staring back at him. He smirked. "So I see you couldn't keep away from my russet charm?" He said almost sweetly but with a pinch of 'I told you so.' She stared at him, not saying anything, and let the words sink in. "So I see you not mad, foaming at the mouth that I came?" She said back to him knowing that would get under that thick skin of his. "I didn't say that now did I" he quickly retorted, he froze up as he felt her hands on his shoulders. "Woman why are you not making breakfast? I wasted enough time sleeping in, and not training so I can at least hope for a decent meal." He walked away not giving her time to respond. So she yelled at him. "You jackass! You can treat a woman better than that!" He did nothing but laugh as he entered the GR. 'Hmmm maybe ill get him to stay out of that damned machine tonight, play a game...' She thought evilly to herself.

Well I guess your gonna have to read my next chapter to find out what happens! I hope you've enjoyed it so far!


	4. Chapter 4: CANDY BARS

I do not own any of the dragonballs z characters or the events so don't sue me.  
>Today, I thought I would have a little fun with the characters and see if they can call bluffs. Did you get the hint? Anyway keep sending great reviews! I'm so happy you like my story! Please if you can try to get you friends to review too! It would be greatly appreciated! I might even put you name in the story!<p>

Chapter Four: Candy Bars...

Vegeta had come back in after extensive training and ate his favorite. Ham baked to perfection, a couple steaks for his teeth, and some of Bulmas wonderful mashed potatoes and much, much more. After he was finish, Bulma went to the table and was grabbing the plates off the table when she saw him walking away.

"Hey, you!" She called after him. He turned around to see what she needed. "Yes woman?" He said impatiently tapping his golden-tipped boot. "I want to play a game around 8, so make sure you're in by then." She said, she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Why should I join in on your terrible earth games?" He said shutting the screen door. She ran outside after him. "I will personally drag you out of that machine myself! You will play! Besides it's only gonna be me and you, my parents left for a week's vacation in the lake house." She said hoping he would take her offer.

"Fine, now leave me alone, I need to train." He said quickly. Cussing in his alien language under his breath he stalked off to the GR. 'Ahhhhh I get show him how to play POKER! Ahh he is gonna freak! But wait what if it's took confusing. Ohhh I know just what to play!' Her thoughts trailed off while Vegeta had other things in his mind. "Seven hundred and Two...Seven hundred and Three..." He was mercifully counting each push-up with the goal of reaching ten thousand. He was determined to look good for the woman, but for some reason he didn't know why.

FOUR HOURS LATER...

'I wonder where he is, its 7:50pm, and still a no-show.' Bulma wondered. Vegeta was shutting down the GR as he had been ask to be there at 8. He jumped in the shower real quick and got cleaned up before he would dare step in the house. He wanted her to be comfortable around him, but he was still nervous. He has had everything he cared about taken away from him all his life. If he lost Bulma, he couldn't live with himself.

He stepped in through the screen door at exactly 8pm. He saw Bulma huddle against the table sipping a cup of coffee. He quickly walked over to her and sat down across from her. He stared at her and she started to giggle. "What's so funny?" Vegeta asked confused. That only made Bulma giggle more. He stood up and walked to the nearest mirror to see that nothing was wrong with his appearance, so it had to be something else...

Bulma had a bucket sitting next to her. Vegeta eyed it suspiciously and went back to sit down. "What the container for?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows. She giggled for a few more minutes and picked up the bucket and glanced at him one more time before dumping the contents onto the table.

"Candy bars?" Vegeta looked at her questioningly. "What are these for?" he asked curiosity getting the best of him. Bulma smirk and picked one up delicately throwing it at Vegeta. With his quick speed he grabbed it midair right as it left her hand. 'A crunch... My favorite...' He opened the wrapper and threw the bar in his mouth. She watched him as he ate it with ease, no worrying about eating it fast to go back to training.

"Ok now that I've shown you the stashes of candy split the pile into 2 and don't eat anymore!" She added as he reached for another. Vegeta gave her another weird look and shrugged his shoulders. He split the piles and waited for more directions. "Now you see the deck of cards in my hand? We are gonna play blackjack. I figured since you didn't have money and it would be fun to win all my own money back we would play with candy. Just a fun little game that's all." She announced proudly. He had no idea how to play but kept his mouth shut anyway.

She explained through all the instructions (I'm not explaining, I'm pretty sure you know how to play...) and he listened intently. It was time to start. She dealt the faced down card then the flipped up card. Vegeta looked at his hand and smirked. "Blackjack." He said, looking to Bulmas astounded face. "What no way! We just started!" She said not believing him. "Do you dare say that I am lying!" He gave her a sinister glare. But sure enough he had an ace and a king. "Well then here you go." she gave him one of her candy bars.

They played through the night deciding to call it quits when Vegeta had over half of the candy bars. He was happy he one but most of all, the woman had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. He picked her up and laid her on his bed next to him. He rolled over and thought of how great the night went while eating a crunch bar.

"Vegeta?" Bulma looked around the room, noticing it wasn't hers. Vegeta had already woken up and was downstairs watching TV. Bulma sluggishly went to the bathroom, applied her make-up, and combed her hair. "Oh good, you're up." Vegeta watched her as she made it down the stairs. "Yeah, guess blackjack can really wear you out." She laughed and went to the kitchen to make Vegetas breakfast.

She grabbed a pop tart for herself and sat across from Vegeta. 'Ahh 6 more days with this blue she-devil...' He groaned quietly. He was secretly happy he had so much time with her. It had been a while since they had made love and he was starting to question her loyalty. "Do you truly care for me woman?" Vegeta blurted out, not thinking straight. "Yes, yes I do." She blushed and looked away from his confused glare.

"Do you still love that scarred boy? The one who is gay?" He was nervous, a feeling he hadn't felt in a while. "No Vegeta, I love someone else." Vegeta looked at her in shock, not realizing who she was talking about. "Vegeta, I know what you thinking and its ok. You can learn how to love too!" She said with a nurturing voice. "Who is this man you're talking about?" Vegeta felt like his heart was going to crumble. "Vegeta your silly! You know I love you!" She laughed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Oh." That was all Vegeta could say; he felt relived as he realized she would never leave him. But he had to leave, to reach his legendary form.

Bulma snapped her head up as she felt Vegetas had on her waist. "How long has it been, since we, you know?" He chuckled darkly pulling her closer to him. Bulma slowly turned around and rubbed her fingers down his chest. "Too long if you ask me..." She growled playfully at him. "Oh really?" He picked her up and ran as quickly as he could to his room.  
>He quickly undressed her as if he was in a race. Bulma couldn't stop laughing at the quickness of his movements, loving every moment of it. "Hurry Vegeta!" Bulma yelled out preparing for her first orgasm. "Shut up woman! I know what I'm doing!" He was moving fast but not fast enough for her. He looked down into her deep blue eyes, and plunged himself into her. Bulma screamed in pleasure, and he went faster as the adrenaline soared through his veins.<p>

Bulma raked her fingers through his hair and he caught himself as he nearly moaned her name. "Vegeta, if you are anything like that dumbass Yamcha, I'm going to kill you!" She barely finished as he thrusted harder into her. "I am not thing like that pussy bandit! Never again compare him to me! I am better!" Vegeta screamed out.

Bulma smirked and crushed her lips to his. "You better be!" She yelled out laughing. Bulma could never be satisfied with Yamcha. He was as most people call it, 'a 30 second man.' She was loving every minute with Vegeta; he was definitely, her Super Saiyan man.

Vegeta rolled across the bed, still latched on to Bulma. Bulma was now on top. She growled his name and scratched at his chest. She was careful not to reopen a scar, or a peel off a scab. Vegeta laid there watched her every move. 'She is just like a Saiyan; it's as if she has Saiyan blood in her.' He thought happily. 'No woman could take his massive member, let alone a Saiyan woman.' He was shocked. 'What else can she do?' He thought mystified.

Bulma noticed he was ready to release and moved faster. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Are you ready, Prince Vegeta?" He looked at her with a smirk. "Always!" He nearly screamed as he threw himself into overdrive, listening as Bulmas moans were growing louder. "Give it to me now!" She yelled clawing his back. "Damn woman!" He looked at her with wide eyes. He released himself and listened as Bulma let out one more loud moan. He nearly collapsed on her as he did for the next few months.

It was the same routine. Wake up, argue with the woman, train, argue some more, and then have passionate sex and fall asleep. Bulma was happy as long as Vegeta came to bed every night, which he did. He usually just plopped down where every he could, and sometimes it was right on Bulma. She didn't care though, she knew she loved a man that didn't know how to love but she loved him anyway.

One day after Vegeta had eaten lunch he stayed at the table. 'Why is he still in here? He usually leaves right after eating, maybe he has..." Bulma stopped mid-thought and ran to the sink. Holding her hair back she puked over and over. Vegeta just watched her confused at the sudden sickness.

"Woman what is wrong?" He walked up behind her. "I don't know, but I'm going to the doctor today to find." Bulma said calmly knowing what test she was asking for. "Do I need to assist you?" Vegeta asked concerned for her well-being. "No ill be fine." She said nervously hoping he would drop it. "Ok." Was all he said before he walked away to go train. 'I wonder if it's possible, we are sexually compatible, if Goku and Chichi made Gohan. Then what if we made a little Vegeta!" Bulma almost fainted. 'He could leave me, what if he leaves me! No, this can't be! Please, don't leave me...' She felt like crying but she had to know first.  
>She threw out the capsule that had her car and drove to the doctors. "Hello ma'm, how may I help you?" The short blonde with a fake smile asked her quietly. "Umm yeah I need a, pregnancy test." Bulma asked looking around making sure no one knew or heard her. "Yes of course!" The nurse giggled and handed her the forms. Bulma sat there chewing on the pencil as she looked at the questions. 'When was you last menstrual cycle, describe your pain, how long has it been since you had sex.' She laughed at many of the questions and got weird looks from the people in the waiting room. She handed the forms back to the nurse and waited patiently.<p>

"Bulma Briefs?" Another nurse called out. "The doctor will see you now!" She called out as Bulma was getting up. "Ok you know what to do!" The nurse handed her a cup. Bulma walked out with her cup and gave it to the nurse. Bulma waited another 15 minutes, and got nervous as the doctor opened the door. "Well Ms. Briefs, you are...

Cliff hanger! I know the suspense had to be killing you! Remember though, my story has a twist! Muwhahaha! Send many reviews and be ready for the next chapter! If you guys want you can send in reviews and tell me what you think I should do next! I can't wait to see many of the good ideas! And remember! Spread this story around! Get many people to read and review! Bye Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: THE TRUTH

I do not own any of the dragonballs z characters or the events so don't sue me.  
>Well it's time to find out: Positive, or Not Positive... I have gotten many great reviews but I want you to keep sending them in! I hope you like this chapter! I might even bring in some surprises!<p>

Chapter 5: THE TRUTH...

"Well Ms. Briefs, you are... NOT gonna be lonely! You're having a baby!" The seemed to shout with glee, but Bulma had other things in her mind. She just sat there, head in her hands, crying. The doctor looked at her with regret. "Miss, do you want to keep the baby? We could set you up an appointment for an abortion." He said sincerely. Bulma at him horrified he would say such a thing! 'No I want to keep my baby, mine and Vegetas baby...' She thought angrily. "How dare you! Do you think I want to kill my child! No NEVER!" The doctor was frightened and scurried out the room.

Bulma stormed out the room and bumped into the nurse. "Congratulations! Your 3 weeks pregnant!" She was jumping for joy. "Can it man!" Bulma screeched at her. 'That bitch!' The male nurse thought evilly.

Yamcha was lounging on the couch when he heard his new boyfriend walk in. "YAMCHA WHERE ARE YOU!" The man screamed out. "In here Rocky, damn what's wrong?" He asked confused. "How dare you leave Bulma Briefs!" The man was pissed. "What the fuck Rocky? I don't love her I love you!" Yamcha was appalled. The man slapped Yamcha across the face. "Rocky? What the fuck?" Yamcha was lost. "Bulma is pregnant, and you left her to raise the baby by herself!" The man shrieked out.

"She's pregnant? With my child?" Yamcha knew they hadn't had sex in months but he jumped to conclusions. "Baby you know I wouldn't of left her if I knew she was pregnant! I didn't know, I swear!" Yamcha was trying to get him back. "No Yamcha it's too late, goodbye, wait... THIS IS MY FUCKING HOUSE! YOU GET OUT!" Yamcha was so sad but happy at the same time. 'A baby!' Yamcha was daddy, and he was proud.

Bulma was in the kitchen making Vegeta dinner. 'I'm gonna have to tell him, I tell him after he's done eating. So he won't be cranky...' Bulma liked the idea but was still scared. "Knock knock knock" 'Who could be here this late?' Bulma though not taking notice to Vegeta entering the room. Vegeta knew who was here, he could sense Yamchas ki. "Bulma step away from the door." Vegeta said darkly. "Vegeta, I didn't see you there, who is it." Bulma asked.

Vegeta opened the door and was ambushed by Yamcha. "Oh Bulma! I'm the biggest idiot in the world! I'm so sorry! I know our little bun baking in your oven is gonna grow up to be a healthy kid!" Yamcha finally opened his eyes and say a burly 6 pack in front of him. "Bulma when did you get a 6 pa...AAACCCKKKKK!" Yamcha screamed as he finally realized it was Vegeta. Vegeta did nothing but stare at the floor. Bulma was standing still as well. 'No he shouldn't have found out this way!' Bulma was frantic.

Vegeta felt his heart crushing. 'No it can't be true, not with him!' Vegeta slowly turned to look at Bulma who was looking very guilty. "Vegeta you mean psychotic monkey, she is my woman now! We are having a baby!" Yamcha said proudly! "Yamcha you can be a real ass sometimes but you have push me too far! You're not the father, he is!" She screamed pointing at Vegeta. Vegeta sighed a breath of relief; he knew she wouldn't do that to him."Him? You had sex with a monstrous monkey?"

Yamcha was shocked. "Vegeta, will you please get rid of him?" She asked pissed off. He then picked up Yamcha and slammed into the wall and began to punch Yamcha in the face over and over again. Vegeta wasn't stop by Bulma this time, she wanted Yamcha to pay. Vegeta had unconscious Yamcha in his fist and threw into street, hoping he would get run over. Vegeta walked past Bulma not saying anything. "Vegeta wait please let me explain, Vegeta please! Stop!" Bulma was crying out to him.

"Vegeta please don't be mad, I don't want you to leave me! Please!" Bulma was crying even harder. Bulma followed him to his room. Vegeta shut his door in her face causing her to fall back and hit her head on the wall. Bulma yelped out in pain. Vegeta ran out of his room to her. He inspected her head and saw nothing but a big bump. Vegeta sighed and looked at her face.

"How can expect me not to be mad? You didn't tell me that you were carrying my child, and what's makes you think I would fucking leave you! I'm not that kind of man! I would never leave you!" Vegeta was pissed off. Bulma felt joy in her heart. "I'm sorry Vegeta; I just found out today, I don't know how he found out. I haven't talked to him in months." Vegeta could tell she wasn't lying.

Vegeta sighed and went back to his room, but this time he didn't shut the door. He looked over his shoulder and watched her as she got up and followed him to his bed. He plopped down after a hard day of drama and training. He didn't even eat after that, which later resulted in a very large midnight snack. He woke up the next morning feeling great. Bulma wasn't sick, and he was still very curious of the child.

"Vegeta are you up yet?" The woman yelled coming into his room. "Yes, I'm awake. Did I eat last night?" He asked clutching his stomach as its growl fills the room. "No, Yamcha kind of ruined it, so I made you a big breakfast. But some of the food was missing." She looked at him knowing he ate it. "Oops..."

He quickly got dressed and followed Bulma to the table. Her parents were making their way to the table as well. Bulma had made many breakfast items like pancakes to kielbasa. (Kielbasa is a type of meat!) Vegeta groaned when he saw Bunny running after him. "Vegeta! You-hoo! Did you get the present that was on the front porch?" She yelled out to him. "No, what present?" He quickly looked over and caught a glimpse of a box sitting on the counter.

Vegeta grabbed the present and shook it wildly. He ripped the present to shreds leaving paper everywhere. Inside was a note... 'If your reading this then you got my present. I know what you are Vegeta, you're a royal Saiyan. So whenever you decide to pop the question to Bulma you must have the proper attire for the wedding. Getting married isn't easy, but this is what you do.' Vegeta read through the instructions on how to propose but keep going back to the attire.

Vegeta looked down and stopped in shock. Vegeta then held up an exact replica of his father's wedding robe. Vegeta felt like crying with happiness. It even had the light blue medallion with a sun in the middle that Frieza had crush when he killed his father.

Bulma looked over from the stove to see the usually scowl on Vegetas face was gone; it was replaced with a smile. Bulma ran over to him and tried to read the note but he wouldn't let her. Instead he grabbed her arms and stood up. He knelt down on one knee as the letter said. Bunny and Dr. Briefs looked at Vegeta in shock; having no idea Bulma was pregnant. Bunny immediately started crying hold the doctor as her wiped away a few tears.

Bulma stared at him in utter shock. 'How does he know how to propose?' Vegeta decided it was time to swallow his pride, for the woman he loved. "Bulma, even if I never tell you how I feel about you, I want you to know I do feel things but my pride as a warrior will never let me be that weak. You are carrying my child, and that child is a Saiyan. So whether you like it or not that child will be as strong as me, possibly even stronger. But I know one thing for certain... That you will be my wife, and no one else's." Vegeta looked at her with hopeful eyes. He did his best to hide all the emotion out of his voice but felt that control slipping away.

Bulma was excited on the inside, but on the outside she was still shocked. Bunny ran over to Bulmas side. "Well dear, say something!" This got Bulma out of her trance like state. "Yes Vegeta of course!" She yelled jumping into his arms. "Oh and woman, I'm still hungry..." He said looking over at the kitchen. "Oh of course ill be right back." Bulma skipped throughout the house the rest of the day.

A COUPLE MONTHS LATER...

"Vegeta? Who are we going to invite?" She asked still thinking. Her and Vegeta were lounging on the couch watching the discovery channel."No one, I don't want anyone but your parents there. I want of private affairs to be private. (No pun intended) "Oh..." She said sadly. "Well I have to get my dress." She said determined. "Why do you need a dress? I'm just gonna rip it off you anyway." He said with a snort. "It means a lot to have a dress at a wedding! Like you fathers robe." She said cuddling up to him. 'Ughhh once a warrior now a damn cuddle monster.' He thought to himself.

"Whatever get whatever you like." He unconsciously said not paying attention to her. "Vegeta, I'm going to need your input!" She huffed and turned at him angry. "We need to hurry and have the wedding, how about this weekend? I don't want to be fat at my own wedding." She said insecurely. "No, not this weekend, how about tomorrow? It won't interfere with my training since that damn piece of shit isn't working. It would be perfect." Vegeta said unaware of the stress Bulma was gonna have to endure. "OH HELL NO! Not tomorrow! I don't have enough time to get ready for tomorrow!" She screamed at him, taking him by surprise.

"But the day after that will work!" She said sweetly and kissed his cheek before running off to the bathroom. 'That damn woman, she is mentally unstable!' He was screaming in his head. 'She makes it seem as if that dress was as important as becoming a Super Saiyan is to me! It's ridiculous!' Vegeta got up and stretched before looking for Bulma. He was quite lonely, and had nothing to do.

Bulma was now about 3 months pregnant and was still not growing in the mid section. She was so happy that her belly hadn't exploded before the wedding. Bulma was getting undress preparing for a long bath. She turned on the bath water and put some strawberry scented bubble soap in with it. Bulma didn't notice Vegeta watching her from the doorway. She was taking her shirt off when she saw Vegeta walking towards her.

"Why don't you let me help you with that..." He said sensually. "Sure here let me help you." She reached for his sweatpants, which being the only thing he had on. Bulma giggle when Vegeta picked her up and they both jumped into a frenzy of bubbles. Vegeta lifted his head out of the bubbly concoction and saw Bulma with her hand over her mouth. Bulma was trying to hold back he laugh, but he had no idea why.

He felt the bubbles on his face but made no thought of it. He slowly crept up on her moving his hand up her leg. That made Bulma laugh harder. "Vegeta! Vegeta look in the mirror she was dying, she had to wipe tears from her eyes and take deep breaths before looking at him again. Vegeta slowly rose from the tub and went to the mirror. He saw what she was laughing at. He had a mustache and a long beard. It embarrassed him so bad he actually blushed!

"Oh I see, making fun of me now are you?" He gave her a playful stare. He jumped back into the tub and pushed Bulma behind him. "Vegeta... Can I wash your hair?" Bulma had always wanted too for some reason, it was weird but she did. "Well I guess, if you want too..." He said not sure how to answer that question. Bulma started with the bottom, getting it soaked so it would fall back on his shoulders. She had never seen it down and was very curious. He was beautiful. His hair was always shiny but now it felt and looked so soft you could sleep in it.

"Wow..." Bulma said playing in his hair. "It so soft, and beautiful, I would love to have your hair." Vegeta turned to look at her in confusion. "You want my hair? You have nice hair... when it's combed." He said honestly. She rolled her eyes and continued to play in his hair. Vegeta had rinsed out his hair and helped Bulma wash up as well. They got out together and quickly dressed to get the rest of the wedding preparations done.

Thanks everyone for reading my story! I'm currently working on a new story, it's still gonna be about Vegeta and Bulma but I'm thinking of doing a comedy, like the author Mrs. Trunks Briefs. I hope when I get the first chapter done you will read it and review it! Happy reading!


End file.
